Hello, From the Other Side
by cherryvanillaaa
Summary: Lex reflects back on her experience under the ice in the Pyramid, and remembers the one reason she made it out alive. Set one year after the events that occurred on Bouvetoya Island. Lex/Scar. COMPLETE
1. Hello, It's Me

It was quiet.

Not the deadly kind of quiet that precedes an earth-shaking storm, nor the kind that you note in horror movies, where it always seems to be followed by the killer making his next bloody score. This was a peaceful quiet.

However serene this type of silence was, there was always that little voice in Lex's head now that whispered for her to be alert. Ever since the incident ("accident", as the news reports had deemed it) on Bouvetoya Island, this little voice had been constant. It spoke to her in the most un-assuming of times, always reminding her to watch herself. It was rather embaressing at times; especially in front of other people. Going all Amazon-warrior-lady, her eyes scanning every surface, her spine going rigid... It was definitely a way to leave an impression, though not necesarrily one that she would've preferred. She knew it wasn't schizophrenia; she didn't need a doctor to tell her _that_. Rather, it was a form of post-traumatic stress disorder - a constant survival instinct that, one year later, she still couldn't seem to shake. But then again, the news reports hadn't known the full extent of what had happened, hadn't seen the things she saw. What had occured on Bouvetoya Island was no mere _accident_.

Who could blame her for being paranoid? She had every right, as the therapist had told her, to feel the way she did. She didn't want this right. She wanted to feel normal again. Wanted to worry about paying her electric bill on time, about what she was going to wear on a date, about what she was going to have for dinner. Not about whether or not there would be a monster lurking around the corner in the hallway of her house, waiting to drag her off into the darkness.

Lex Woods crunched through the snow up the walkway of her little cubby in the forest. The heavy grocery bag in her right hand was nearly weighing her down, as her left hand searched for her house key in her coat pocket. Her fingers found the familiar ridges of a Pepsi-Cola bottlecap, and she knew the key would come out with the cap should she pull the string. She had turned the bottlecap necklace into a makeshift keychain, and it served its purpose as both a practical asset and a memoir.

She inserted the key into the lock on her front door, giving a small smile at the thought of her friend, Sebastian. In the few hours they'd been friends, they'd come to know each other better than she knew most of her female friends she'd been in the company of for years. In an instinctive, survival situation though, it was easy to get to know someone on a deeper level; whether they were a runner or a fighter, how well they did under pressure, how deeply they let their fear affect them.

Stepping inside her house, Lex stomped the snow off of her boots, and gently pushed the door shut. All of the main lights were on in her house, creating a bright, warm atmosphere. Since the incident, Lex had a hard time walking into a completely dark room. She'd taken to leaving lights on even when she wasn't home, just in case she came back after dark, so she wouldn't have to step into the shadows to try and find the lightswitch. She hadn't been kidding about wanting to worry about paying her electric bill - it was more often then not a little outrageous for someone who lived by themself.

Hanging up the bottle cap on the key hook next to her door, she took a moment to study the familiar logo etched on the surface of the cap. Remembering the sardonic way Sebastian had explained how he found it, she gave another small smile. That was a good sign. It had taken her a long time to think about him without crying.

Lex toed her boots off, nudging them with a sock-clad foot over onto the floor mat so they could dry. Heaving the bag of groceries up, she carried it over towards the brightly lit kitchen area while stripping off her winter skins with her free hand. She left her coat on the back of an armchair, along with her hat, scarf, and gloves. Before Bouvetoya, she never would have left it laying around. She was a meticulous person - especially about her space. She kept things very tidy and neat. While her home was still clean, even now, she had stopped caring about little things such as leaving her coat on a chair. Things like that didn't really phase her now, it seemed.

During the process of unloading her groceries, a sudden thundering on her roof nearly had her jumping out of her skin, and she gasped as the blood zapped through her veins like an electric shock. Dropping the bag of apples in her hand, the paper bag practically exploding on impact with the floor, the hand that had been holding them immediately clenched into a fist.

The rumbling seemed to roll down the slope of her roof before thumping to the ground with enough impact to rattle her kitchen window.

She was in front of the window before she even knew what she was doing, and tore back the curtain to reveal whatever was making the noise. An avalanche of snow was seen pouring off the roof onto the ground, then it slowed to a stop with the last pitter patters of the packing, wet substance hitting the ground. _Snow. It had been snow_. It hadn't been the first time snow had come rocketing down from one of the trees over her house, but she was shaking like it was nothing she'd ever experienced. _No_. Like it was something she _had_ experienced, and never wanted to go through again.

To make doubly sure, she took a moment to listen for... She didn't know exactly what. For something, _anything_ out of the ordinary. That same, peaceful silence met her ears, her fridge humming being the only other sound besides her pounding heart.

Satisfied that she wasn't in danger, she let the curtain drop to cover the window, and turned back to face the warm, light room. Leaning back against the counter, she tried to calm herself. Placing a hand over her heart, she knelt to sit on the floor, trying in vain to breathe steadily through her nose. The familiar signs of a panic attack flooded to the surface of her mind, and she was just grounded enough to roll her eyes. She was actually having an anxiety attack over _snow_.

She breathed in through her nose, letting it out through her mouth, leaning her head back against the cupboard to open her windpipe so she could suck in more oxygen. Staring at the cieling, she laid both hands flat on the floor, extending her legs out in front of her. _You're fine, you're fine_.

And then she thought of him.

He was always in the back of her mind, and who could blame her for keeping his memory alive? He had been her warrior partner through the crucial climactic point of their survival journey under (and later, above) the ice. She had saved his life, and he had saved hers. Back to back, together they had fought their way out of the maze of the Pyramid. He was a prescence in her mind, and at times like this, he pushed to the front of her brain like an emergency responder, trying to revive her. Physically, he was not there, but he lived on in her memory. During her "moments" like this, the thought of him always either made her feel better, or worse.

Better, because he had essentially saved her life. She liked to think she would have survived without him, but in reality, she knew she would not have. Her savior had protected her, helped her back onto her feet when she had been knocked down, had done the impossible and ensured her survival. And that was usually where the 'worse' feelings began - the fact that she had been the lone survivor.

It was a psychological thing, she knew. She longed for him to once again help her through her fear, to stand her up and brush her off. She ached for it, sometimes. He had been there, experienced this horror with her. He had made her feel safe - not in the lovey-dovey, soap opera, romance novel kind of way, but literally. She had felt the reassurance of safety, being with someone who could face those monsters, and was more than capable of destroying them. She'd seen him do it. The thought of him was the only thing that made her feel safe anymore. And he was gone.

During her panicked moments, she held onto the thought of him like a lifeline, and it made her ache to think that that was all he would every be; a thought. A distant memory of someone she had only known for a few hours, but had left more of an imprint on her mind than anyone she'd ever known. Sebastian had been a handsome, charming, _wonderful_ person, and Lex could definitely have seen herself remaining his close friend, had he survived Bouvetoya.

But it was not Sebastian she thought of when she awoke from her nightmares.

Lex had one hand on her heart as it started to calm, and the other moved to cover her forehead as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. The way the mind worked under moments that relied only on instinct, the things people never realized about themselves until they were placed under that pressure... Lex had realized that she, like him, was a warrior. He wouldn't have marked her cheek with his barbaric, warrior symbol had she not been. But since they had been through such an intense situation together, and he had been the only one to make it to the surface with her, she now had a terrible time dealing with any thought of Bouvetoya without his memory. It was crazy, and silly, she knew. But she _missed_ him. That was probably, she thought bitterly, another side-effect of her post-traumatic, whatever. Placing all of her emotions and distress onto him, putting all of her faith into him, trusting him to keep her safe, even now, when he wasn't here.

She didn't even know his real name (only her nickname for him, based on the mark he had given both of them once they reached the surface), but she knew his prescence. It was unforgettable. She pined for that prescence in her moments of fear.

A small noise escaped her throat, and she let out a shakey breath. " _I'm sorry_ ," she whispered, another whimper following her words, " _I'm so, so sorry_." Sorry that she hadn't been strong enough to protect him, as he had done for her.

After a few more minutes of steady breathing, Lex finally dried her eyes, and picked herself up off the ground.

"This can't be healthy, missing a dead alien from another freakin' galaxy," she muttered, trying to lighten her mood. " _Not_ good for someone's health, at all."

Lex bent to pick up one of the many apples scattered across her kitchen floor, when another crashing noise came from her roof. She jumped, then shook her head, " _Snow,_ you idiot, it's _snow_."

Then, what sounded like something crawling, on hands and feet, scaling the slope of her roof. Lex frowned. It _was_ snow, right?

Holding her breath, she heard the steady _thump, bump_ reach the edge of her roof, and then came to a _THUD_ right outside the front of her house. She would've ran and hid, or even fainted in terror, had she not heard a familiar chittering, clicking noise coming from outside.

 _It can't be_. She had heard that noise enough to know what it meant; it was something she could never forget. Lex walked slowly towards the door, one foot in front of the other, but she didn't even make it there before the damn thing was kicked open, slamming against the wall with enough force to rattle the windows, yet again.

She shrieked, jumping back a few feet, putting the kitchen island between her and whatever was about to come through the door. In no time at all, as though she was in danger and it was coming to her aid, a massive, hulking figure flew through the doorway, nearly smashing both walls down in it's haste. It was a blur, until it landed steadily on the floor a few feet away from the wide open entrance to her house. Then, only then, was she able to comfirm her suspicion.

It was a - well, whatever her companion had been. She noted the smooth, black dreadlocks that adorned it's head, as well as it's massive size, even crouched down, like it was now. Then the creature lifted it's head to look at her, and rose to it's full height. She gasped, unable to stop the noise even if she'd been in the right frame of mind to do so. Her heart pounded still, but in a completely different way, this time. Not out of fear, but out of disbelief; out of, dare she think it, _excitement_.

" _Scar_?"

 **(A/N) ** Disclaimer** I don't own Alien, Predator, or AVP, just a fan :) This was just an idea I'd been toying with, started writing, and was unable to stop once I began XD Also, *I don't own** _ **Hello**_ **by Adele*, it just seemed like a fitting title, plus I listened to it while writing this.**


	2. Go Over Everything

**(A/N) Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this - it really means a lot to me! :) This is the final chapter, and it displays some major cheese, but these two are so cute, forgive my royal cheesiness XD**

" _Scar_?"

Lex repeated again, stupidly. It _couldn't_ be though, she'd watched him...

"You're _alive_?" She thought of the last time she had seen him; laying on his back in the snow, his fluorescent, green alien blood soaking into the ice beneath him. Lex forced herself to remain in the present - and it wasn't especially hard when the large alien in front of her chittered a greeting at her, and took one large step to stand about an inch away from her.

She leaned her head back almost as far as it would go to look up at him, lolling up at him in shock. As if she couldn't be any more surprised and he was determined to prove her wrong, her companion lifted one of his huge, clawed hands, and clamped it down on her left shoulder, giving her a shake.

" _Whoaaa_ -" Her skull rattled, and she realized that _that_ was probably a "hey, what's up?!" where he came from. She grabbed his scaly wrist, which her fingers wouldn't even fit around, and held on so she wouldn't fall. Not like that grip on her shoulder would've let her go anywhere; she was probably going to wake up the next morning with bruises in the shapes of his monstrous fingers dotting her skin.

She noticed that he wasn't completely donned in the silver armor he had been wearing when she had met him. There were a few protective plates here and there, covering the fronts of his thighs, his calves, the joints on his shoulders, and one large slab covering his heart. The minimal amount needed to protect him, but still allow him freedom to move. She guessed he wasn't hunting any aliens on his trip, which made her wonder exactly why he was here, and _how the hell_ he'd found her.

Lex gave the back of his hand a pat, giving him the benefit of the doubt that he _probably_ didn't realize his own strength, and in his own excitement had overdone it a little. Her brain probably looked like a bowl of oatmeal inside her skull, but it was okay, because he was _alive_. He came _back_.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, big guy," She smiled up at him, patting his hand reassuringly. Satisfied that he had gotten his point across, he finally unlatched his hand from her shoulder, not stepping back to give her any more room, just looking down at her with his head tilted.

Swaying on her feet, noticing yet again how much taller he was than her, she leaned back against the island. Partly for support, partly because she was having a hot flash from her previous panic attack, and he was like a live furnace.

Scar tilted his head in inquisition, and she looked up into the expressionless visor of his mask. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to tell him. A part of her was, to be honest, a little angry. Why had he stayed away for so long, if he had been alive all this time? He obviously hadn't realized the extent of the trauma she had been experiencing thinking he was dead, but _still_... They had a _bond_. Why hadn't he at least come back to let her know he was okay? Was she just a silly human that had managed to survive alongside him, and nothing more? _No._ No, she refused to believe that. He wouldn't have marked her cheek, if that was all she had been to him.

"I thought you were dead."

That, pretty much, completely summed up everything she wanted to say to him.

Back in the pyramid, she had wondered if he could completely understand everything she said to him. He was sentient, she had figured that much out. As barbaric as he looked, there was a certain quality to him that led her to believe that he wasn't just a big brawny extraterrestrial. His weaponry was way more advanced then anything human beings had managed to conjure up, at this point, and the way he hadn't gone stomping around in the pyramid, wreaking havoc and trying to find a way out. Ninety-nine percent of the time, he moved more quietly than she did - taking a guess, she would assume that he had to be at _least_ 300 pounds, but somehow that enormous body managed to keep completely silent. And there was something about his calm, calculating stare that conveyed his intelligence level to her.

Now, he seemed to be doing more of that analyzing. He did nothing for a moment, just stared at her, remaining eerily still. Then, he lifted one huge, clawed hand, and motioned towards his stomach. For the first time, in her prscence at leasta, he spoke in her language, " _Thought so too_."

Her eyes widened, first at the fact that he had spoken English, then at his words. They flicked down to his abdomen, and she noted the scar that traveled from the middle of his stomach up to almost his collarbone. She frowned; why was it so big? The Queen's tail hadn't been _that_ wide.

Lex looked up at where his eyes would be under the mask, in question. Now, Scar put both hands over the bottom part of his mask, where his mouth would be, and put the insides of his wrists together, the backs of his hands facing her as his fingers all curled back over the cheeks of his mask towards his hair. It almost looked like he was trying to make it look like there was a spider covering his face... And then she got it.

"You- you had one inside you?"

He nodded that huge head once, his hair-like appendages gently falling around his shoulders. Then, in a mixture of his own clicking/growling, hand motions, and broken English, he went on to explain how he had been revived inside the ship, which had been followed by the discovery of the alien nesting in his chest. They had removed it before it had taken his life, but both wounds had become infected because of the foreign secretions from the embryo - plus the amount of blood he had lost had already hindered him. For all of his race's technological advancements, it had still taken him a long time to heal completely, and for fear of injuring himself further, his elders had ordered him not to leave until he had regained his full strength. He also explained how he _had_ managed to sneak onto a few of his comrade's hunting crafts that had come to Earth, and he had gone looking for her. Lex was nomadic, as her job demanded, so it was easy to see how he hadn't been able to find her; it wasn't _that_ small of a world. Even now, she was surprised that he had managed to locate her exact placement on this planet.

She took all of his words/motions/growls in, having to connect the dots from his three different story-telling techniques, piecing everything together. A sudden realization dawned on her, "So this is the first time you've _officially_ been able to leave... And you came _here_. To see _me_."

Scar nodded his head once again, chittering contentedly behind his mask.

She waited for him to explain further, but when all he did was continue to look at her, she asked, "Why?"

He pointed to the marking on the forehead of his mask, then reached out, and very gently traced the identical scar on her left cheek. All of the blood in her face rushed to where his finger was touching her, and it wasn't a bad feeling. Not taking his hand away, he spoke again, " _Enemey of my enemey is my friend_." It was a statement that left no room for question. Lex's eyes widened - he had heard her and Sebastian discovering the history behind the events that occurred in the Pyramid. He considered her to be his _friend_. That fact, for whatever reason, made her inexplicably giddy. He had even come looking for her, against orders from his superiors, risking a hell of a lot to see her again.

She smiled up at him, making her desicion, as it seemed he had most definitely made his. He wouldn't have come back to find her otherwise. She reached up and placed her hand over his own that was still touching the side of her face, holding it there.

Scar purred loudly, the noise sounding so strange coming from a scaly, seven-foot-something alien with dreadlocks. He readjusted his hand to twine his fingers with hers, and for the first time, she actually felt a twinge of greatfulness that she had gone to the Pyramid at all. Not, of course, for all the awful things that had happened, and for permanently scarring her mind... But that small part of her knew that if she hadn't gone, she wouldn't have met _him_.

Staring up at him, Lex wondered how completely _silly_ she was for feeling this way about someone she barely knew. But then again, she felt like she'd known him forever. Another part of her realized that maybe they had been destined to find each other. As sappy and gross as it sounded, she felt something for him that she just couldn't shake - something that she hadn't been able to shake for a year, even though he'd been gone, and she had thought he was gone forever.

Now that he was back, though, a new opportunity arose. And by taking his hand, Lex knew she was willing to take that opportunity by the horns (or claws) and go with it.

Gently, Scar pulled her backwards towards her open door, out onto her porch. Lex closed the door behind her, looking up at the full moon between the tree branches, "Where are we going, buddy?"

Scar released her hand, and knelt down with his back facing her. He turned his head, his dreadlocks flying over his shoulder, and motioned for her to get on. Lex laughed, "What, you mean I get to hop on the Scar Express?" Gingerly, she climbed onto his back, and nearly jumped out of her skin when he stood. Damn, he really could see _everything_ from being that tall.

With one final look over his shoulder, as though making sure she was ready, Scar clicked in question, a low purr undermining the chittering sound he made. Lex grinned at him, "Just have me back by bedtime, don't wanna miss my curfew." she teased.

With an amused chortle, Scar turned towards the trees, and quite literally leapt off the porch at a surprising speed. The two of them disappeared into the trees, the moonlight still managing to reach them through the overhanging tree branches. The Hunter's Moon joined the two of them in a whole new adventure, and gripping his shoulders as they hurtled through the forest, the wind flying through her hair, a huge smile on her face, Lex knew this was only the beginning.


End file.
